


The Ministry and its fallen dove

by Amateur_Fanfiction17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Fanfiction17/pseuds/Amateur_Fanfiction17





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PWG: Potter Weasley Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526265) by [DWilde1891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWilde1891/pseuds/DWilde1891). 



As I twist my silver wedding ring, I notice the rust. The dirt and grime could be seen. I haven’t washed it once since he passed. I felt as though if I had cleaned it every so often, as I should; It would erase all the moments from memory of all the bitter, sweet, and the bittersweet in-between moments. The sweat beaded on my face had my unruly dark hair plastered to my face and the tip of one of the curls hung in front of my now-dimmed green eyes that were completely useless to me without my black round-rimmed glasses. I’m stood in front of his gravestone. “I killed him ‘Lin. It should have been me at the other end of the wand.” “Then, he would have to suffer through the loss off you. Everyone Knows that you didn’t mean to kill him. No one blames you.” You don’t understand. He wasn’t supposed to die. The stone should be bearing my name. Not his. Not his!” I screamed. “ I felt the same way when I lost Arthur. You will be alright. You have your friends.” “Yeah. But… but you’ll get him back.” My name is Harry James Potter. The love of my life was taken away from me suddenly two and a half months ago. The beautiful man who was; that I speak of now was, is, and will always be Draco Malfoy-Potter to me and to those who knew him as the blond-haired man that he had grown to become. We had two boys together. Twins by the name of Scorpius and Albus Malfoy-Potter. Scorpius was born first with bright green eyes shining with curiosity and determination and lots of family pride. He had blonde hair that he had inherited from his father Draco. Albus on the other hand had the blue eyes from Draco but had my unruly dark hair and his “quiet as a mouse” demeanor gave him a sense of mystery to his slightly shorter and slimmer body frame. Draco and I are or were both aurors who worked under the most amazing witch, friend, and Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger. This intelligent, beautiful witch was one of the few who were not at all hesitant of hiring Draco as an auror after she had taken office just two years after the war. Hogwarts had the ministry help them rebuild within the time span of a year. I of course had seen potential in Draco that no one seemed to be able to wrap their heads around until he had been officially appointed a position beside me on behalf of my insistent requests. Everyone knew I was attached to him within the first month of working together as colleagues rather than enemies when they would see him tagging along with every mission and meeting that I needed to attend to. We were inseparable. Almost.


	2. How it all began...

“Hi, my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy.” He had extended his hand to me when Ron came next to me and Draco sneered at me in disgust the way he had when we met in Madam Malkin's. I didn’t understand why he felt that I shouldn’t have made friends with Ron. I just shrugged it off as him being jealous because I had chosen Ron or anyone else really, over him.  
Throughout our entire time at Hogwarts we spent it hating each other instead of trying to understand each other. God—Hermione, Ron, and I could never understand why this lanky blonde haired Slytherin never had anything else to do other than to harass Hermione because she was muggle-born or how Ron’s family is a taint on the pure-blooded families reputation or even how it was my fault that his parents’ overlord Voldemort’s death was the reason I wasn’t to be treated with respect or kindness not that Slytherin’s were known to have those traits anyways. But after the war ended; Hermione worked in the ministry in the department that dealt with magical rights for a year before deciding to campaign and run for minister for magic. Ron… well… Ron just followed Hermione around as her assistant and they got married a year after she was appointed and confirmed as minister. Ginny went on to play for the Chudley Cannons and we had a really rocky relationship. We were on and off very often until I decided to end it three months before Draco joined the Aurors. Luna is the Secretary for magical studies and the ambassador for the protection of all magical species. She married Neville Longbottom last year when Neville was given a position to teach Herbology and be the Gryffindor’s head of house by Hogwarts new headmaster Katie Bell. Cho Chang is the Head of Ravenclaw and uses her connections to Luna to have her co - teach charms two days out of the week.  
  
Draco’s POV:

I’m standing just outside the ministry’s entrance which is still the red telephone booth that’s located in the muggle world. My palms are sweaty and I’m mentally preparing myself for another rejection. I lost my last job two months ago right after I learned that my mom was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer. Even our family can sustain loss of income due to something as big as this.   
I take a deep breath and stepped into the phone booth and typed in the numbers 3914 into the worn and rusty keypad. We then slowly descend and I made sure to turn my back towards the street in case a muggle walks by so that they can’t identify me. I’ve resorted to avoidance rather than glamour these days.

“Malfoy.” I turned around to see Ron walking towards me straight-backed, face composed and having his arm outstretched. I wipe my hands on my suit pants before shaking Ron’s hand. “What brings you here?” Ron had grounded out. “Uh… I have an appointment with Hermione.” “We’re on a first name basis, are we?” “It’s what she told me to refer to her as through her patronus message; Weasley.” I said firmly. My hands were balled into fists but I unclench them and tried to be as level headed as I could. “I had really hoped that you had changed, but I guess old habits never die.” Uncomfortable silence followed. “Wait here. My wife will be with you shortly.” He commented curtly before turning around and walking away. I suddenly wanted to walk out the door and ditch the interview. I wasn’t sure if I could spend everyday with Ronald.

“Draco?” I looked up to see Harry Potter waiting for me with his hands in his pant pockets. His dark hair is still as unruly as ever and I was surprised he had the same glasses since school. He looked so good in the navy-blue suit that he was wearing with a striped silver tie. His green eyes had me hypnotized, until he said my name a little less patiently this time. “Draco.” “Yes. Sorry.” “Follow me.” I walked behind Harry straight-backed to show confidence. Within a short minute Harry was knocking on a door labeled Minister for Magic and a name tag below with Hermione’s name on it. A muffled ‘who is it?’ could be heard through the closed door when Harry says “I have Mal- Draco with me.” An “Alohomora.” Was muttered before the door swung open and the minister stood up from her desk before proceeding to send Harry out and closing the door. She offered me a seat and some tea. I sipped my tea as softly as I could before setting down my cup. “So… How’s your mom doing?” She inquired genuinely. “Umm. Well… I never thought I would be the one to say this but I’m financially unstable to take care of her and she’s quickly deteriorating. The muggle doctors are saying that she is only likely to survive for another month at most.” I go silent and continued to sip my tea. Looking anywhere but at Hermione for fear that she must pity me. “I’m sorry Draco. I wish I could help somehow, but I do understand what you are going through… *sigh* I lost my dad to Cancer three months after the battle at Hogwarts.” She was silently crying now. “Oh god. I’m a mess.” “It’s ok to cry. To be vulnerable. It shows that you’re human. I cry all the time and my dad constantly scolds me about it. I told him that I didn’t need to stop for him. That I didn't want to seem inhumane and because I didn’t want to be seen as someone who is selfish and emotionless like him and walked out.” “You did the right thing.” “I know.” I whisper into my now cold cup of tea. “About your job though… are you sure you want to become an Auror? You know the dangers and the training we have to go through right?” “I am willing to meet the consequences of this job.” “We have also implemented muggle self-defense in our program.” “It could be quite useful to understand hand-to-hand combat.” “Are you willing to work alongside Harry?” “It’s his program and I will respect him but I will not be afraid to give my input.” “Good.” Luna was now at the door smiling as usual and waving to me. “Was that the interview?” “Yup. It’s all over. We’ll owl you a letter with a decision in 2 days.” “Do you know my current address?” “The Ministry has its way of finding out information Draco; of course we do.” “Ok. Thank you. Have a nice day?” “You too Draco.” And suddenly he was walking down the bright hallway again with Luna in the lead.


	3. Chapter 2: Draco's POV

I sat in the hospital the whole night and the day after. When my mom coded, the nurses all pushed me out into the silent and dim hallway. I sat for forty-five minutes sobbing quietly into my pale callused hands and silently wishing it had been father instead of mother because I always had a better relationship with her anyways. She didn’t go around pointing out my flaws like father did. She was proud of me and smiled more after Voldemort finally died for good. She said that I wasn’t meant to be a bad person forever and that I should drop the façade that dad made me put on whenever we left the house. She taught me to stand up for myself against father. I would never forget the things she taught me in the short years I had to spend with her. Narcissa Black was never truly a Black. She carved a path for herself and made mistakes but she never let her true beliefs falter or show to anyone other than me. She was unhappy because she had always felt that she was one of the few pure blooded Slytherin that had to hide themselves to fit in with the people she was surrounded by including father. Mom and I are outcasts in the magical world because of where our hearts truly lie. We have been judged by our mistakes and actions that were taken when we were young and was blind and only did things to please others. She died tonight. She has passed on physically but she will always be in my heart.   
I continued to let my anguished tears fall while keeping one hand over my heart.

I was awoken by a middle-aged woman who I recognized from the front desk. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and she explained to me that an owl dropped an envelope that was signed with my name on it. She handed the white envelope to me and returned to the front desk. I recognized the handwriting as Harry’s sloppy penmanship. I slowly turned it over and carefully opened it. I pulled the folded piece of paper out and let the envelope drop to the floor that made a finite sound that broke the silence in the empty hallway. I scanned the page and wiped a stray tear when I got to the line that confirmed that I had gotten the job. I stayed for another two hours to fill out some forms before going home and starting to make arrangements for her funeral. I was able to put it all together the day before work started which was next Monday. On Sunday the 9th of October I invited my father, Hermione, and a few others. My dad didn’t come though. I was upset that he didn’t come but at the same time I was relieved because a fight wouldn’t have to break out during a time of grieving. The service lasted approximately an hour and we all apparated home. I spent the rest of the day and most of the night crying and telling myself that mum didn't deserve to die. Magic should have been able to save her. I guess she wasn't meant to live past this point in her life.


	4. Chapter 3: Harry's POV

Hermione had sent me to fetch Draco from the waiting area and I was very confused as to why he would be here but I went anyways. When I got there, I had to make myself known because Draco was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I was surprised because I hadn’t really seen him in such a fragile state before. He actually looked beautiful. The sunlight from the glass roof made his pale skin glow and his blonde hair shine. I never knew Draco could look so beautiful and yet so broken at the same time. He looked like he finally had something to lose. I broke from my reverie to call his name again more firmly. Draco looked up and proceeded to follow me to Hermione’s office down the hall. After I left Draco and Hermione to their meeting I walked down the hall and passed by Ron who looked disgruntled. “What’s wrong Ron?” “It’s Malfoy. I don’t want him here. What’s he even doing here?” “I don’t know either. You should ask your wife what she’s doing.” “I love that woman but sometimes… *sighs* I don’t understand her logic. You get what I mean?” “Yea.” I let out a sigh. “how is it working out with my sister?” “I’ve tried everything. I don’t think it’s going to work for us mate.” “Oh. Well if it doesn’t work… then it won’t, right?” “Yeah. I guess it’s time for both of us to move on.” “It’s all up to you and her mate.” “I know.” “You’ll figure something out.” “I hope so.” I mutter and Ron pats me on the shoulder before leaving me to my devices.  
I walk into my office to find Luna waiting there patiently for me. “Hey Luna.” I greeted defeated. “Hey Harry.” “How’s Neville doing?” “He’s really enjoying teaching even though he’s shy. He completely becomes a different person when he gets into something he’s really passionate about.” “That’s good.” “But that’s not why I’m here.” “I figured.” “It’s about Draco.” “What about him?” “He’s trying to apply for Auror. I think that we should fight for him to have a position in your team since Gerard is out for good.” *Sigh* “What makes you so sure that he would make a good addition to the team?[....] I just fear that the chemistry that the rest of us have might not work with him. A lot of people on the team would love to see Malfoy in Azkaban.” “Have you, yourself forgiven him; Harry?” “I believe that he deserves a second chance.” “Well… if that’s how you feel; then why don’t you fight for him with me? It’s yours and Hermione’s decisions that count. Hermione has two days to make her final decision.” “Alright.” “I’ll leave you to it then. It’s 2 o’clock I’ve got to Co-Teach charms with Cho but I’ll send a patronus to you tonight with a plausible argument and you can have your input and change things around if you want. Don’t make me fight this one alone Harry Potter.” She winked and apparated on the spot. 

“What have I agreed to?”

2 days later…

“Attention!” silence was followed and Hermione continued. “Thank you. You all know why I have gathered you all here this afternoon I presume?” The majority nodded their heads. “For those who are not up to date; we are here to discuss the hiring of Draco Malfoy.” Whispering and gasps could be heard but there were a select few that were silent, smiling to themselves or simply horrified and shouted in outrage. “We are in search and of need of another Auror to replace Darius Gerard, who unfortunately will not be able to rejoin our team.” 

It had been hard for Harry and Luna both to come up with a solid argument that would work in Draco’s favor and now it’s time to put it to the test. “Voice your opinions loud and clear.” Luna and I stepped out in front of the mass, ready with counters.  
The first person to stand and speak up was a short, hazel-haired witch by the name of Harriet Noir. “Yes Harriet.” “Draco Malfoy and his entire family were death eaters and followed the Dark Lord. He has not given himself a name of honor as it is now tainted after he had betrayed his headmaster. Why should we trust a Malfoy? Specifically, Draco?” “Good question Harriet. I have gotten the chance to sit down with Mr. Malfoy and it seems that he puts his mother before honor and class.” Harry looked at Hermione to see if he would be allowed to cut into the conversation. Hermione nodded her head to confirm that it was alright to proceed and he went on to argue: “He was distraught ma’am and he has potential. His father brought him up in a way that he had no choice but to obey the orders he had been given and he desperately needed his father to be proud of him so he did absolutely anything even if it meant going beyond himself and hurting others the way he would have not done had he been shown his true potential by someone other than his father.” “How do you know this Mr. Potter? You spent a good 8 years perhaps a little longer… on the opposite end of the spectrum than Mr. Malfoy.” “I knew what his father was like. He boasted about his family fortunes and the like. The Malfoys have been in Slytherin since that magical family began to exist. They all have egos the size of America perhaps but Draco is different. He would act one way when he confronted others but when he is presumably alone, the Draco Malfoy that we haven’t had the chance to try and understand is the person I saw. He seemed to be hoping for a fresh start. I’m not going to say that I 100% feel that he has now changed for the greater good or for other reasons perhaps… but I believe that he deserves a second chance and a chance to start over.” Luna put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me softly before I began to back down and she began to speak. “Draco is just as human as any of us in here. We all have emotions, reactions, range of decisiveness and alertness. We are all here for a purpose. Draco has yet to make his mark on this world. I think that we have all judged based on his past decisions and that is unfair to anybody because we don’t understand him or what he has had to go through. So please, before you pass a judgement; try to understand them first.”’ “Thank you Luna and Harry. Let’s put this to a vote once more.” Ron steps up to cast a spell that counted the votes magically. He then goes on to start the voting process. “Those in favor of having Draco join us.” *Tink* *Tink* [….] The number of votes rose and rose. After 5 minutes Ron announced that the majority of votes went to giving Draco a chance.  
The meeting was over and Harry walked into his office before making a slight of hand gesture while casting a non-verbal to shut and lock the door. He set his glasses down on the messy mahogany desk and rubbed the strain out of his eyes. He pulled out a quill that he didn’t need to dip in ink and began to write out the name of the man with sleek blonde hair, bad history, and has the most stunning blue eyes. “Dear Draco, I would like to inform you that we have put you to a vote and the majority has agreed to have you join us next Monday. Hope to see you around!” ~Harry Potter~ He sealed the envelope and signed Draco’s name before he whistled for his ministry owl Stuart to come get the letter that needed to be sent to the hospital that Draco had been spotted staying at and still hasn’t left since the night before because of his mom’s death. She had not left his mind or heart. 

Ron sent a back-up owl in case Stuart was intercepted before he got to his destination.

I pondered for hours. Three hours to be exact. This one question would not leave my mind; Will it work? I had sincerely hoped that after the war; I wouldn’t have to face him again. He had been a nuisance but now that we are no longer students… now that we are all adults out in the “real” world… Could I truly work things out with him? Suddenly a woman’s voice broke his thoughts. “You’ll be fine. If anything does happen; I’ll make sure to make short work of him. Try not to worry about it too much. I trust him.” Hermione answered the unvoiced question. “Even after everything that he had done to us? I don’t mean to hold a grudge but the war wasn’t that long ago and it’s still fresh in my mind.” “I know Harry; but giving him this chance might just help Draco pick himself up before he goes too far beyond help, like Voldemort.” “You’re right. Maybe he’s not too bad.”

Turns out… It wasn’t that hard and we shortly became very close. Bonded. In the way none of us could have ever imagined two years ago or even the day before he walked into Hermione’s office.


	5. Chapter 4: Draco's POV

With a flick of a wrist, I was dressed in my semi new work robes. I summoned my dark brown – almost a dark chocolate color – dress shoes and quickly slipped them on. I gelled back my blonde quiff that was slightly starting to get too long for me to stand.  
I walked over to the mirror hanging just above my dresser drawer of mixed mahogany and birch that was magically enhanced to better suit the sustenance that it must have to be used in such forms.  
I made a face. An unsatisfied one and removed the magical gel out of my hair and let it loose; the way it had looked when I got out of the shower 20 minutes ago.  
I check the wristwatch that my father gave me as his “gift” to me the day we bumped into each other in diagon alley a week after I had walked out on him. The time said quarter after 7. I breathed out and ran a hand through my hair and just left it the way it was so that it would cover my red, puffy eyes. 

I walked into the ministry, trying not to attract attention when the redhead happened to stop me in my tracks. “Welcome!” He said in a strained cheery voice; no doubt because his wife forced him to make compromise. Thankfully Luna walked out of the fireplace just then still covered in a little soot from the floo network and clutching some files in manila folders in her arms. “Morning Draco!” She greeted in her usual cheery tone and bright smile. “Morning Luna.” I greeted politely with a smile. I looked back at Ron who was shooting daggers at me. “What is it Weasley? Have I done something to strike another nerve by being polite to fellow witch at the ministry?” Ron said nothing and Luna taps me lightly on the shoulder. I turn around to look at the shorter witch. “Ron was supposed to take you to the training room that starts in oh about 5 minutes.” She says still smiling. Ron just huffed and stalked off clearly annoyed. “Don’t mind him. He’s grumpy a lot of the time but he’s a very loyal friend once you get him to trust you. And now you have approximately 2 and a half minutes to get to the training rooms before Harry yells at you. She softly chuckles, making her long blonde curls to bounce. I haven’t been properly shown where all the rooms are. I’m sorry to bother you but do you have time to spare to show me where the training room is that I’m supposed to be in?” “Of course. You can ask me anything anytime.” “Thank you so much Luna.”

Without responding she began to walk down a corridor with teal colored walls that had pictures of all the Aurors past and present. They were moving pictures. When we passed by Harry’s portrait; I couldn’t help but stop and stare. Once again the bright green eyes and the smile lit up the whole frame. He looked happy and innocent like nothing bad had ever happened to him.  
Luna noticed that I had stopped and flicked her eyes between me and the portrait of Harry on the wall before smirking and lightly tugging on my arm to indicate that we had to hurry. Within seconds we came to a heavy metal door that had a small glass window. Draco could only make out the flashes of light flying across the room since the lights were off. Luna tapped the door 4 times at certain intervals. I hadn’t counted the amount of seconds between each tap. The room suddenly lit up in an orange glow and there he was on the podium in tan slacks and a forest green dress shirt and a black tie. Harry’s hair was tousled but damn did it make him look so hot. I panned down and noticed that Harry wasn’t wearing any shoes. He was barefoot. I blinked once and shook my head to finally notice that the door was now open and Luna was patiently coaxing me quietly to walk in. I swallowed loud and hard breaking the silence of the room and shyly waved my right hand in greeting before I began to rub my hands together profusely as it was beginning to become clammy.  
  
Harry stepped down from the podium and gave me a warm smile and tried to bend over sideways just a little so that he could see my face. The first thing he said to me was: “How are you?” “I could be better sir.” “I’m glad you know your manners but you never have to call me sir or Mr. Potter here. In this room, I am always referred to as Harry.” “Ok.” I still haven’t looked up from the floor. “I would appreciate it if I could see your face though Draco.” “I slowly lift up my head and looked into Harry’s eyes. “I’m sorry s- I mean Harry.” He just smirked in amusement with a twinkle in his green irises. “Don’t worry mate. We’ll get you sorted out in no time.” He patted me on the back. Since you don’t have proper garment and the like… I will quickly catch you up after I've finished this session. For now, you can ask Luna if she or someone else is free to help you out and show you around where all the departments are and introduce who the department heads are so that you know who to contact when certain events come up. I have faith that you’ll become an auror in no time.” I smile shyly in response and with that I was out in the hallways with Luna once again. “Do you need me to show you where all the departments are and who the departments heads are?” “If you’re not busy. Please don’t let me mess up your work schedule. One of the secretaries can show me around. “Nonsense. I’ll be happy to show you around; plus, we’ve already met. I’m the secretary of magical studies and the ambassador for the protection of all magical species.” “I guessed. I wouldn’t have found anyone more suited for those departments than the charming Luna Lovegood. I hear you also co-teach at Hogwarts. Do you teach care for magical creatures or something else?” “I co-teach charms actually with Cho.” “Well that’s great.” I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was going and nearly walked into Luna from behind; which would have been very embarrassing for a first impression. We had stopped in front of Dean Thomas’ room and Luna knocked on the door 3 consecutive times. The door was then swung open by a lanky dark-skinned man with a bright smile: Dean Thomas.  
  
“Hey Luna what’s up?” “I was just showing Draco around and introducing him to all the department heads.” “Ah. Have you guys gone to meet Harry yet?” “That’s where we came from.” “Ok. Ok. Well… I’m Dean Thomas but, you already know that. I’m the department head of International Magical Cooperation. I also find and mentor muggle-born witches and wizards.” “What exactly do you mean by mentor them?” “What I mean is that my department specializes in sorting out accidental magic. I explain to them that they are either a witch or a wizard, introduce our world, and provide them with some tips on how to control their magic better. We also negotiate interactions between all magical communities throughout the world.  
The obliviation team also comes to obliviate the incident from the minds of the muggles that witnessed the scene.” “It seems you’ve got a lot on your plate. I leave you to it then. I don’t want to waste the time of a busy man.” “You’re not wasting my time at all. I’m sorry for misjudging you during our time at Hogwarts.” “Don’t worry about it. I was an arsehole. I look forward to working with you.” “Same to you.” “Thank you.” “Anytime mate.”

With that I was whisked away to the next room.  


We got onto the lift and got off on the floor that contained the Obliviator Headquarters, Accidental Magic reversal squad, Muggle-worthy excuses committee and something else that I couldn’t quite make out because of the grating of the metal gates opening. Luna stepped out and I followed close behind. Just then Justin Finch-Fletchley stepped out of the fireplace along with the one and only Pansy Parkinson. Why on earth is a Slytherin walking into the ministry with a Gryffindor at her side? Maybe she’s changed as well; although I highly doubt it. “Hi Pans.” I say waving to get her attention. “Hello Draco. What brings you here?” “uh well I kind of just landed a spot in the Auror program.” “Nice. Good luck with that. I hear Harry’s a tough one.” “Do you work here too Pans?” “Yea. I head the Department of the beast division under the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Luna and I are research partners actually.” “Oh. Hmm. Interesting. I just never thought you were the type to work with magical creatures.” “That’s why you shouldn’t judge people before you truly know them. You would know all about that wouldn’t you Draco?” “I’m sorry. I really would wouldn’t I” I stated sheepishly, hanging my head. “Draco, I… are you ok?”  
  
Luna was currently in conversation with Justin about what he was coming into the ministry for and helping direct him towards the department and who to talk to about his situation that they had discussed in hushed voices.  
  
“Draco. Did you hear me?” “What?” “Are you OK? I didn’t mean anything. I didn’t know that it would be such a sore subject for you.” “Yea. Yea. I’m fine. Perfectly fine. What makes you think I’m not ok?” “Well…” “Never mind. It’s not something you need to know about. I just have some things going on in my life. I’m completely fine.” “No, you’re not Draco. You really aren’t. You forget I’ve known you since we were 3. Tell me what’s happened.” “My mom just passed away ok?!” I snapped. “I’m sorry Draco.” She said with pity in her eyes. She reached over to touch me, comfort me but I was already enraged and snapped at her one last time: “Just leave me alone alright? I don’t need your pity. I’m completely fine. Let’s just leave it at that.” With that I turned away and started walking over to the bench farthest away from the lifts. My heart pounded and my foot landed heavily every step that I took. The unwanted tears were streaming down my face again. I began to wipe them off of my face as quickly as I could before someone noticed, but then I let out a pin dropping sniffle.  
  
No No No No No. You idiot! Now you’ve embarrassed yourself in front of these ministry members. What a fool you are Draco!

I sat down.

The tears were sliding down my face silently again. I sighed to myself. I knew I didn’t want the snot to run so I tried to do the quietest sniff. It proved pointless and still sounded through the bustling. I still had my head hung in shame and let the silent tears collect in a puddle at my feet.  
A warm arm then wrapped itself around me. I had expected Luna to be the one sitting next to me but, I then realized that the shoes that this person was wearing were not the silver flats that belonged to her. In fact, the person hugging me looked very masculine. Silence passed between the two men for the length of a little over 3 minutes. The only thing that could be heard was me sniffling.  
  
“Do you feel any better. Have you gotten it off your chest?” I just nod my head in response. I didn’t even have the will to question why the hell he was even comforting me. I guess I just secretly liked the intimacy too much to let it go just yet by breaking the silence.


	6. Chapter 5: Harry's POV

I was training the newbies that registered for the auror program. I was having them duel each other in the dark; when the lights slowly came on and illuminated the room in a deep orange glow. The detection spell alerted us and I threw a nonverbal alohomora at the door and Luna steps in. Draco just stood rooted to his place staring at me. I just stared back. Luna then ushers Draco in and I decide to break my stare and step down from the podium onto the cold black tiled floor. I start to pad my way over towards the pair at the door. Everyone had either turned their heads over towards the door or were sat down and conversing between themselves. Draco looked noticeably nervous. I wonder why? I came to a stop and looked up a bit at Draco but his head was hung. Hmmm. The first thing I could say was: “How are you?” his response lowered the mood a little. “I could be better sir.” I had hoped that he would be doing better. Hermione hadn’t told me exactly what Draco was going through but I knew it somehow related back to his parents. “I’m glad you know your manners but you never have to call me sir or Mr. Potter here. In this room, I am always referred to as Harry.” I mention as an afterthought “Ok.” he still hadn’t looked up from the floor. “I would appreciate it if I could see your face though Draco.” he slowly lifted up his head and looked at me. “I’m sorry s- I mean Harry.” I just smirked in amusement. “Don’t worry mate. We’ll get you sorted out in no time.” I assure him and patted him on the back. “Since you don’t have proper garment and the like… I will quickly catch you up after I finish this session. For now, you can ask Luna if she herself, or if she knows anyone who is free to help you out and show you around where all the departments are and the department heads so that you know who to contact when certain events come up. I have faith that you’ll become an auror in no time.” I just knew Draco would make a great auror and I was happy that he was finally taking a big step towards independence. I didn’t miss the redness in his eyes or the bags under them though. He had been crying. 

Luna then led Draco out of the room.  
  
I walk over to the wardrobe in the top left corner from the door and opened it to find some training garments that might fit him and closed it back up be slipping my shoes back, fixing my tie and pushed my glasses back up onto my face before stepping onto the lift to get off on the floor that Pansy’s room was on. I immediately walk towards the corridor to my right and turn into it. The bare white walls gave me a sense of a fresh start; like it always does when I walk down this hall. I reach Pansy’s room and I tap on her door three times in a triangle but I got no response and I realized that it was currently 11 am; which meant that she just finished lab and was on her way up to her office.  
  
I turn away from the door and began walking back towards the lifts. As I turn the corner, I saw Pansy talking to Draco before he turned and ran away from her. He was wiping his tears the best he could but they were beyond his control. I began to walk over to Pansy who was now silent and frozen to her spot.  
  
“Pans. What happened?” “ I-I pushed for answers again. I asked him if he was alright because he seemed unlike himself and he kept telling me that he was fine until he broke and told me that his mom passed… And… I just dug myself a deeper hole. He just… he ran away from me.” She was crying now. I pulled her into a hug. “Shh. Everything will be fine. We all need to understand that we are all adults here and that we’ve all changed in some way. Look. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to him.” She nods and I rub her back before walking over to Draco. He looked a mess.  
I sat down next to the blonde and at first I hesitated, but then thought to myself. “What the hell.” and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He continued to sniffle for another couple minutes before I decide to break the silence as his demeanor relaxed, softened. “Do you feel any better. Have you gotten it off your chest?” I ask. He didn’t give me a verbal response; probably because he didn’t trust his voice so he nodded his head in response to me. I didn’t know what to do. I’ve always been awkward when it came to comforting others. Draco had just relaxed into my arms when the movement of his lips could be felt in the crook my shoulder as he spoke. I could only hear muffling so I decided to reposition us and gently coax him up so that he could look at me. “What did you say?” “I…” “You can tell me. It’s ok. I won’t try to hex you this time.” He chuckled. He was beautiful when he laughed even if the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Oh no. It was quite relieving actually. I thought I was finally going to be free until my godfather came in and healed me. I wasn’t too grateful about that… and now he’s gone. All the people who actually cared about me are dead considering the fact that it really was only my mother and uncle Snape.”  
  
“When Dumbledore died I felt exactly like you. I didn’t really like the old man but he was a big part of the life that I was living outside of number four Privet Drive. As for the Weasleys, they are the family I never had. When Fred died; I felt the loss with them. Yes, Ron can be hard to get along with because he’s so hard headed but he and I aren’t too different. And you.” I turned to look at him again. To look into his beautiful crystalline blue eyes. “You gave me hell; not entirely out of your own will I’m assuming, as you aren’t here with your father and trying to hex me. But there was always a part of you that was always different and vulnerable. I’m sorry I didn’t help you. Instead I fueled your anger against the world. I understand how it feels to have to do what others expect of you because you didn’t want to be seen as weak or pathetic or show them that you really aren’t the kind of person that the rest of the world makes you out to be.  
My destiny was to grow up with my disgusting muggle family and then come to the wizarding world at 11 barely knowing anything; and then forced to fight Voldemort just because it was my destiny to defeat him. I was expected to be the strongest wizard to have lived in our time because I survived the killing curse. I’m getting the credit and the burden that other people have put on me or serviced me to save my little life before I could even walk.  
  
All I’m saying is that I understand how it feels to be expected to do certain things and feel like you could never break out of it.” “The funny thing is—I used to wish I was you or even that I was your friend.” “I’m sorry that I let Ron influence my decisions but you hadn’t really made a really good first impression. Let’s just put that out there.” Draco chuckled again. “Harry Potter. You know fairly well; nothing gets past my father. I was always afraid to do the wrong thing in front of him because whenever my mum wasn’t around he would beat me senseless or inflict me with a curse without a second thought.” “I always assumed that you were spoiled and that was the reason behind your behavior. I'm sorry for assuming only the worst of you.” “It’s okay for Harry Potter to feel that way. You had the right to; but now we can work side by side partner.” He smirked again. “Partner.”


End file.
